


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.V

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Daddy Beka protecting his kitty from the thunderstorm.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.V

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Otabek's birthday. I know it's more than a month away but I had this idea in my head for a long time. So, happy birthday, Otabek. <3
> 
> Also, I would like to thank the kind stranger who left a comment in my first chapter asking me if I will continue because they inspired me to come back to this story and now I love it. Thank you. I hope you like what I've created.

Otabek was laying on the couch, trying to read a book but he couldn't concetrate because of the huge thunderstorm that was going on outside. He sighed. Concentrating wasn't happening tonight he thought, as he turned to the previous page to reread it once again.

When suddenly;

"Daddy?" Otabek heard a small sweet voice coming from their bedroom. He held his breath and looked up. Yuri was standing there but he wasn't dressed like he normally would. Instead he was wearing a short ice blue dress, so short that it probably didn't cover his entire butt, he had his hair braided in low pigtails and he was wearing pink lip gloss. 

Otabek took a deep breath  covering his eyes with his palm. The blood that had rushed into his dick the moment he heard Yuri's voice calling him daddy and saw him in that dress had left Otabek dizzy and needy for air. Yuri was going to be the death of him someday. 

"Daddy?" Yuri said again bringing his index finger between his soft pink lips.

Otabek chuckled. This was going to be a long night. He would make sure of that. He uncovered his eyes and looked at Yuri once more licking his lips. Yuri looked so sweet and innocent. He couldn't wait to fuck that innocence out of him. 

"What is it, kitten?" He asked with a raspy voice. 

"Daddy, there is a thunderstorm going on outside and I'm scared."

"Come here, kitten."

Yuri approached him slowly with feline movements and with an innocent look on his face that were driving Otabek crazy. He wanted to pin Yuri against the wall and fuck him fast and hard but he also wanted to play whatever game Yuri had in his mind. 

"Daddy, this thunderstorm is scaring me so much."

"You are so beautiful, kitten. Do you know that? Turn around and let daddy see you "

Yuri did a full turn slowly and Otabek swallowed hard when he saw that the tiny dress was indeed too short and was only covering half of the blond's ass. He wanted to touch it so badly and have his cock buried deep inside of it. 

"Are you really that scared, kitten?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm so scared. I need you to protect me. Let me sit on your lap."

"Ok then, come sit on daddy's lap. "

Yuri did and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. He purred happily. "I always feel so secure in daddy's arms. Daddy is always so good and caring with me. I would do anything to please daddy."

"Anything?" Otabek said trying to keep his breath steady. Yuri playing all innocent was the sweetest torture.

"Anything... Actually, I did do something because I wanted to please you, daddy. Do you want to see?"

Otabek caressed Yuri's hair. "Yes, kitten, show me."

Yuri lowered his ice blue dress to reveal his nipples. Otabek noticed two shinning jewelleries. Yuri had pierced his nipples. He let a loud groan and immediately his hips thrusted up, his hands wandering on Yuri's hips. 

"Kitten..."he said in a half moan.

"Do you like them, daddy? I did it for you."

"Oh kitten, you have no idea. They are beautiful. But didn't it hurt you?"

"Oh it hurt so much, daddy and they still do. My little nipples are so sore, daddy, so sore."

"Shh... Kitten. Daddy can kiss it better, if you want to. Do you?"

Yuri almost moaned. "Yes daddy, please."

Otabek leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the sensitive nipples and sucked very gently. He moved on to the other one. Yuri's little whimpers made his dick fully hard, poking Yuri's asscheeks through his pants. 

"Da- daddy, I am feeling something big and hard poking me. What is it?"

 "That is the daddy's cock, kitten."

"Does it hurt you that I am sitting on it, daddy?"

"Yes, kitten, it hurts a lot."

"I don't want to hurt daddy. M-maybe I should kiss it better too."

Otabek let out a growl. "Yes, kitten, that would help daddy a lot."

Yuri slipped off Otabek's lap and kneeled in front of him. He slowly pulled off Beka's pants and took his cock in his hand. "Daddy. It's so big, dark and heavy." He wrapped his pink lips around the head of Otabek's cock and sucked gently. Otabek moaned. "Daddy, am I doing it right? Am I pleasing you?"

"Yes, baby, you please me a lot. Try to take it deeper now. That would please daddy greatly. "

Yuri wrapped his lips around the cock once again and this time he sucked Otabek entirely and looked up with lustful eyes. 

Otabek whimpered and tried not to come right there and then when Yuri looked at him as his cock was down his throat and his luscious lips around the base of his cock. 

"Damn, kitten, you look like a work of art like this. Keep sucking my cock. Come on."

Yuri bombed his head up and down sucking and twisting his tongue around all of Otabek's sensitive parts. The Kazakh was now a moaning mess, sobbing and shaking. 

"Kitten, stop."

"Why daddy, don't I do it well enough? Does it still hurt?"

"It hurts a lot, baby. Your lips aren't enough."

"Wh-what do I have to do,  daddy? I would do anything to please daddy."

"Come here, kitten. Straddle my lap."

Yuri did placing his palms on Otabek's chest. "Tell me, daddy."

Otabek placed middle finger on Yuri's entrance. "It would please me greatly, if I put my cock here, inside your sweet hole."

"D-daddy? I don't know. Won't it hurt?"

Otabek pushed his middle finger inside, rubbing Yuri's sweet spot.

"D-daddy what are you doing to me?" Yuri quivered and moaned. 

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes, yes daddy. So good." Yuri sobbed.

"My cock will feel even better, baby. We will both feel good."

"What will people say about me if they find out?"

"No one has to know, kitten. It will be our secret. "

"Okay, daddy." Yuri said and began lowering himself on Otabek's cock. "Oh daddy, you are so big. You stretch my hole so widely " Yuri moaned. 

"Ah kitten, you are so tight and hot. You feel so good. Move your hips. Fuck yourself with daddy's cock."

Yuri began pounding his hips slowly at first and then a little faster, Otabek's cock hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, sending waves of pleasure all over his body. 

"Daddy's cock is inside me and feels so good. I'm pleasing daddy. Daddy...daddy..."

"Yes kitten you please me so much. You are perfect. "

"Daddy, your cock is so deep in my virgin hole and it hits my cervix. It drives me crazy, daddy...daddy... I need more...more!"

Otabek leaned in and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard running his wet tongue around around the sensitive bud.

The combination of pain and pleasure drove Yuri to the edge his head falling back, as he kept pounding on Otabek's cock. "Daddy. Take me. Claim me. Impregnate me, daddy. Please daddy, fuck me hard. I need you."

Otabek let out a loud growl. He quickly pulled Yuri up and made him sit on all fours on the couch. He pushed the Russian's head down and his ass up and with one quick move he shoved his dick deep inside of the him, making the blond cry loud. The Kazakh placed his upper body on top of Yuri's and bit his earlobe. "See...This is what happens to innocent kitties who mess around with daddies. They get fucked hard, until their little hole can't take it anymore. But you like that don't you?"

"I do, daddy. Please more." Yuri moaned as Otabek kept thrusting inside him hard.

"Dirty little kitty, I will cum deep inside you and breed you and you will walk around with a heavy belly and everyone will know that you belong to me."

"Yes, yes, daddy, breed me with your cock. Make me yours, daddy. I want everyone to know I belong to you."

 "You are such a dirty little kitty, so dirty and you are mine, only mine.." Otabek kept hitting Yuri's sweet spot over and over again.

"I'm yours, daddy...daddy...I'm cumming, daddy."

Yuri felt ripples of pleasure covering his body and he came hard, his vision turning white.

Otabek thrusted inside Yuri a few more times and then came deep inside him with a low growl filling him with his cum. He pulled away and sat up on the couch letting his head fall back, trying to catch his breath. "Yura, come here." He opened his arms and Yuri jumped inside them. 

Yuri cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Happy birthday, Beka baby. I'm so happy I get to share my life with you. Thank you."

"Yura, my birthday is in three days from now."

"I know but on Tuesdays you always come home late and i'm exhausted. I wanted to make it special. Did you like it?"

Otabek started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuri pouted. 

Otabek took his hand and kissed it gently. "Yura, you just fucked me to the moon and back."

A huge grin appeared on Yuri's face. "You are so weak for the daddy kink, Beka. But wait until you see what I have for you next." Yuri stood up, legs still shaking from all the fucking, cum running down his thigh.

"Yura, Wher-"

"Wait!"

He retuned from the kitchen with a plate full of chocolate cake and straddle Otabek's lap again. "Your favorite cake from your favorite bakery store. Open your mouth."

"Yura.."

"Come on, Beka, open it."

Otabek.did and Yuri placed a piece of cake in it. "Mmm..god! Yura, I love it. Thank you."

Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek's neck and the Kazakh pulled him even closer. They stayed like this smiling at each other when Yuri placed his index finger on the tip of Otabek's nose. "Boop." He said.

Otabek looked confused at first but then he moved his head very fast and caught Yuri's finger between his teeth. 

Yuri pulled his finger away. "Aouch! You bit my finger." He pouted.

"Mm.. Tastes better than cake."

Yuri started laughing. "Beka, you goof."

Otabek.chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "Can't help it. I love you too much. But seriously when did you get your nipple's pierced? Didn't it hurt?"

"Today and oh my god, Beka, i screamed like a bitch. It hurt so much."

Otabek chuckled. "Come on. Let's cuddle and watch TV. I wanna cuddle under the blankets." He pleaded.

"Wait, Beka. I'm not done yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah.. I have to tell you something. You remember how we talked about babies. I'm out of the birth control. Yesterday I took my last pill."

Otabek looked at Yuri and then at his flat tummy. "You- you mean now you could be...? I could...?" He pointed at the tummy.

Yuri chuckled. "It's too early yet but I just want you to know that in the next months I might... you know. You might get me pregnant for real."

"Yura..." He said trying to hold back a sob. "Come here." He cupped the back of Yuri's head and wrapped his other hand around his waist and crushed him to his chest. 

"Hey, Beka." Yuri hugged him back. "Don't cry, you idiot. Come on. Let's cuddle on the couch under the blankets watching TV like you said. I'll go clean myself and you'll bring the blanket."

Otabek let go off Yuri. "Yeah, ok. I'm going." He replied wiping the tears from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
